1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanitary receptacles, more specifically, to a disposable waste receptacle for canines and the like.
Fastidious waste clean up is essential to the good health of a pet and family. Disposal of pet stools regularly protect against disease-causing bacteria, hookworms, whipworms, and other organisms that could cause serious illness. In addition, your dog can spread or contract parvovirus or coronavirus through infected feces. All of these diseases arc very serious and common.
Other important reasons to clean up pet waste include fly control, preventing stool eating, make a yard more useable, and responsible pet ownership. In fact, many city and state ordinances mandate feces removal on public and private properties.
The present invention is a disposable pet waste receptacle that provides means for dog owners to capture pet feces. The disposable pet waste receptacle uses a selectively telescoping handle having a pivotal ring with a disposable bag fastened therearound whereby the bag can be placed under the anus of the animal during defecation which relieves the owner from having to pickup the fecal material after the fact.
When the handle is extended, the user is enabled to scoop and reach the feces without bending or stretching. When the handle is retracted, the catcher is convenient to carry or store. The telescoping handle is preferably no more than 16″ in length when fully retracted and does not exceed 36″ in length when fully extended.
The pivotal ring includes a double lip providing support of the disposable receptacle. The disposable receptacle contains an elastic band that is nestled between the upper and lower lips of the ring. A tie string is woven within the elastic band to enable the user to close the receptacle upon disposal.
The handle is attached to the double lip rim with a pivoting joint with a self-locking mechanism such as a tension screw assembly. The double lip rim may be pivoted into a desired angle by applying enough pressure thereto in order to overcome the locking mechanism and rotating the double lip rim to the desired angle, at which time the selflocking mechanism will prevent the inadvertent rotation thereof. This allows the user to project the handle in a desired angle. A ring affixed to distal end of the handle opposite the receptacle, provides means for hanging the receptacle when not in use.
A quick-connect attachment may also be provided thereby allowing the user to easily remove the double lip rim from the handle in one easy motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other pet feces receptacle devices known in the art. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,299 issued to J. B. Bowden on Jun. 30, 1964.
Another patent was issued to Andrew Cassidy on Mar. 25, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,831. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,509 was issued to Frank W. Hufnagel on Feb. 10, 1976 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 16, 1977 to Geraldine J. Skermetta as U.S. Pat. No 4,042,269.
Another patent was issued to Michael P. Hennessy on Sep. 30, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,174. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,132 was issued to John Takoushian on Nov. 26, 1985. Another was issued to James W. Hemans on Sep. 25, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,871 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 17, 1993 to Clair W. Shultz as U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,237.
Another patent was issued to Millard Clapper on Aug. 9, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,952. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,208 was issued to Dante C. Heinrichson on Sep. 27,1994. Another was issued to Ralph F. Kiemer on May 13, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,537 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 23, 2001 to Tony Patel as U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,322.